1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for switching unbundled network elements (UNEs), and particularly the local loop, from one local exchange carrier (LEC) to another competing local exchange carrier. More particularly, the present invention relates to transferring local loops between different LECs without the need to schedule and/or coordinate the transfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical LEC arrangement is shown in FIG. 1. The LEC central office 500 has a switch 506 with terminating office equipment on the distribution frame (DF) 508. The connection typically includes (1) a direct connection between switch 506 and its appropriate connection in the office equipment (OE) side of DF 508, (2) a cross-connect 520 passes through DF 508 (as shown by the dotted line) and connects to the cable and pair side of DF 508 at connection 510, and (3) a wire connects connection 510 of the cable and pair connector side of the DF 508 with a subscriber's telephone equipment. As known in the art, switch 506 does not communicate with the subscriber's telephone equipment unless cross connect 520 connects switch 506 with connector 510.
Current FCC regulations require LECs to lease UNEs to other competing LECs. To conform with these regulations, a selling LEC must permit a purchasing LEC to access DF 508 at selling LEC central office 500. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, before transfer, a purchasing LEC sets up its own off-site switch 530, and a point of interface 504 at selling LEC central office 500. Purchasing LEC interface 504 has terminating office equipment on the OE side of DF 508; however, the cross connect 522 is "tied off", i.e., wire 522 is not physically connected to connector 510, such that purchasing LEC switch 530 cannot communicate with the subscriber's telephone equipment.
The above "tie-off" is due to the limitation that the local loop can only accommodate one switch at a time. Accordingly, to transfer service, a technician must physically disconnect cross connect 520 from connector 510 of DF 508 to disconnect the selling LEC, and physically connect cross connect 522 to connector 510 to connect purchasing LEC switch 530 (through interface 504).
Under FCC regulations, a subscriber's service can only be disconnected from a switch for a limited time. As a result, the purchasing LEC must set an appointment with the selling LEC for a frame attendant to reconnect the wires and transfer control of the local loop within that allocated time.
This process requires a frame attendant to travel to DF 508 and be present at the scheduled time. In theory, the purchasing LEC will communicate with the frame attendant to indicate readiness for transfer. The frame attendant then unplugs cross connect 520 to disconnect selling LEC switch 506 from the subscriber's telephone equipment, and plugs cross connect 522 in to connect purchasing LEC switch 530, as shown in FIG. 3. The purchasing LEC then does the necessary work and tests to confirm a proper connection. If complications prevent proper transfer within the allotted time, the frame attendant unplugs cross connect 522 to disconnect purchasing LEC switch 530 and re-plugs cross connect 520 in to reconnect selling LEC switch 506 (essentially returning the system to the orientation shown in FIG. 2). The purchasing LEC must then make another appointment to attempt transfer, and attempt to fix the problem before that time.
As seen by the above, transfer between LECs is based on the availability of the frame attendant, as the frame attendant must be physically present at the DF during the entire transfer period. This requires considerable coordination between the frame attendant and the purchasing LEC, plus labor expenses for the frame attendant's time.